


The exchanging shirt

by Lovelyngeun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Feelings, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyngeun/pseuds/Lovelyngeun
Summary: Exchanging clothes is amazing. It shows how close you are to the other person. As for Junyoung and Yuchan, they don't even ask for permission anymore, they just take the clothes they want even if the other doesn't know.They really REALLY want to wear the same shirt today though.This is war.





	The exchanging shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the junchan fic I've been writing to make up for all the angst in my other fics. It's a little fluffy one-shot, I hope you guys like it :)

 

When you’re in a relationship and you’re finally living together with your lover, it’s common to reach that point where both of you start exchanging your own clothes as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The so called boyfriend shirt, for example, is an outcome of this.

Junyoung doesn’t mind in the slightest if his boyfriend suddenly appears with his t-shirt, or jacket or whatever that belongs to him. When he wakes up in the morning and finds Yuchan using one of his favorite t-shirts just to feel comfortable at home (or even as sleeping clothes) what Junyoung feels is not irritation, but tenderness instead. It’s such an adorable sight since the younger man is also smaller than Jun, so his clothes look huge on him (not always, though, mostly when he uses his big t-shirts).

The older also uses Yuchan’s clothes every once in a while. Like big jackets the other buys to look cool (and by big he means big enough to fit Junyoung). At first he used to get embarrassed every time their common friends noticed the way they started exchanging clothes. But as he got more and more used to it, he realized it’s actually a great way to show the world what a good relationship they’re having. It’s like telling everyone, hey, look, we’re getting along so well we even use the same clothes, huh, relationship goals, huh!

Yes, he likes to show off his great dating life. But that is unrelated to the matter.

Anyways, exchanging clothes is amazing. It shows how close you are to the other person. As for Junyoung and Yuchan, they don't even ask for permission anymore, they just take the clothes they want even if the other doesn't know.

But that's exactly where the problem starts.

 

# *

 

"Chan-ah, have you seen my..." Junyoung asks while he enters the bathroom. "How come you're still like this, don't tell me you haven't showered yet."

"Sorry I got distracted..."

"We're already late, Bora-noona is going to kill us."

"It's okay, it's their party not ours, it doesn't matter if we arrive a lil' late. And Bora-noona loves me, she will turn a blind eye." Yuchan smiles cutely while Junyoung only sighs.

"I love you too but I'd get angry if you were extremely late to my prenuptial party."

"I'd like to think your prenuptial party would be mine too, so I don't think I'd be late, to be honest."

Junyoung is trying really hard to not fall for that, but he can't help it, it makes him smile. He rolls his eyes and starts closing the bathroom's door.

"Okay, whatever, if Bora-noona kills us I will kill you. Still not sure how since both of us would be dead, but I will manage."

Junyoung sees how Yuchan sticks out his tongue at him before closing the door completely.

_Oh, he forgot to ask him about the tie and dress shirt he was looking for..._

There's no time to lose, though, so he should just wear something else. It sucks because he really wanted to wear that outfit today. It looks really good on him and he likes being the most stunning guy in parties. It's not as if he wants to outshine Gwangsuk on his day (or maybe he does a little, just to get on his nerves) but being the scene-stealer is his unofficial job.

In the end he finally decides to wear another shirt and tie. His main point is his handsome face anyway. He receives a message from Gwangsuk, it's just an angry emoticon...but it makes him nervous. Then he looks at the time and tells Yuchan to hurry up.

"I'm going to get the car ready, I'll give you five more minutes."

Yuchan is still in the bathroom, but Junyoung can hear him saying "Okay". The taller man looks at the time again, (yes, he's going to count every single minute). He goes to the garage and as he said he would, gets the car ready. Yuchan appears not long after that and sits by his side in a blink of an eye.

"Let's go!!" He excitedly says while staring at Junyoung. Yuchan is a make-up enthusiast so he's wearing some right now. He looks as astonishing as cute so the older can't help himself but to give him a small peck on the lips.

Judging by his boyfriend's reaction, he wasn't expecting a kiss right now. He half-smiles at Junyoung and then kisses him back. It's a short one but enough to make both of them start giggling like idiots. Even though they've been dating for a long time already, they're still in their honeymoon phase (or maybe they are just that silly).

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"And we are, but there are priorities and- wait..." The shock he gets is enough to stop the flirting altogether. "Wait a minute, that's my tie!!"

His boyfriend blinks a couple of times, confused.

"Yeah?"

"And that's my shirt too!"

"Is there a problem? I thought you didn't mind when I took your clothes..."

"And I don't but... I really wanted to wear that today, I've been searching for it everywhere!"

Yuchan seems thoughtful for a moment and then he shrugs, not feeling the slightlest guilt.

"Well, it's too late now."

And there it is.  
_The clash._

This is how it is;  
Yuchan is someone who always gets away with everything. Like a little kid. He gets spoiled by everyone. It's not like he's an immature brat, though, but if he focuses on something he wants, he's going to get it. Although he won't talk back to his hyungs or be unfair to his dongsaengs, he knows where he stands and when he has to stop. But Junyoung is his age. And even if it sounds silly, that changes everything. His stubbornness knows no limit.

And Junyoung is exactly the same. Same stubbornness and same little kid who is used to getting too pampered. If Yuchan was older than him he would just let him borrow his clothes without insisting even if he still wanted to wear it. He probably wouldn't even care this much.

But it's Yuchan we're talking about. The competitiveness is real.

He wants to wear that shirt today.

(It's his shirt so it's only fair).

_And he's going to wear it._

"Listen, let's do this like civilized people, we can go back and change in a second."

The younger man raises an eyebrow and before he gets to say anything Junyoung's phone receives a message.

It's Gwangsuk again.

It says - **I'm disinheriting you two** -.

"Fine, there's no time." Junyoung says as he starts the engine.

"Told you, it's too late, you should've told me you wanted to wear this. I feel bad now... next time I'll make sure to ask you first."

_Oh, he thinks he's getting away._

"We'll change once we get there."

"What."

"We'll excuse ourselves for a moment and go to the bathroom and then we'll exchange our clothes."

"Wait, but the dress shirt you're wearing right now is loose, it's too big for me, I will look like a clown wearing that!"

"Way to exaggerate, _honey_."

Yuchan keeps complaining while Junyoung drives to the location the party is taking place. Sorry but his shirt, his rules. He's not backing up this time (well, he never does).

When they arrive to the party, instead of being angry, Gwangsuk and Bora look ecstastic to see them. There is way more people than Junyoung imagined at first so he doesn't get why would Gwangsuk hurry them up this much. Well, it's also true that they were getting pretty late so...

Anyways, after arriving and greeting the (soon to be) husband and wife, Junyoung gets distracted by his best friend Ji Hansol, who happens to be there too. After talking to him for a while he realizes that Yuchan is nowhere to be seen. That little bastard. Where has he fled to.

If they're gonna exchange their clothes, it should be as fast as possible. So Junyoung starts searching for him everywhere. He finally finds him talking to one of his hyungs, Donghun. _Great. He's here too._

It's not like he doesn't like Donghun, he seems like a pretty decent guy, to be honest. But Junyoung should be really oblivious to not see the way the older man (way older if he might add, ahem) looks at him with hostility ever since he got together with Yuchan. At first it was worse, now he's just there making savage comments every so often. They're not on bad terms though. There is just some weird tension between them.

But this tension will make things hard if he wants to take Yuchan right now, in front of him.

Oh, he's eating a salad. _Okay that's funny_.

"Gotcha," he says while grabbing his boyfriend's arm. "Did you really think I would just let it go like this."

"C'mon, everyone has seen you with that shirt anyway," Yuchan says while trying to get away by clinging to Donghun. He must really dislike the loose shirt Junyoung is wearing right now. Wow. "Hyung, please save me!"

"What," Donghun is clearly confused.

"He's gonna do bad things to me!"

"WHAT."

_Oh shit._

"He's just kidding, don't listen to him." Junyoung laughs it off. Still trying to stretch him out. "Kang Yuchan I swear to god."

He's clinging to Donghun like his life depends on it. Yuchan is weaker than him so this shouldn't be this hard, but Donghun is helping him now with one hand (he's holding his salad with the other).

_Man this is so ridiculous._

"Are you guys fighting or something?" Donghun asks first and then hugs Yuchan. Junyoung stops stretching and shakes his head.

"We aren't. Yet."

Junyoung makes eye-contact with the younger boy and he stares at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you seriously getting angry over this."

"Don't do that, you make me sound like a kid while you're being as stubborn as I am."

Okay so _now_ they're fighting. Donghun might as well just go pick up some popcorn while he's at it.

But to his surprise, the older man separates from Yuchan and softly pushes him to Junyoung's direction. It seems like he's fed up with both of them. But at least he's helping.

"You two fix whatever is going on. I'm very **not** interested in a lovers' quarrel. Bye."

Yuchan opens his eyes wide, looking completely and utterly betrayed. But his hyung is too focused on his salad right now to even care about it. Junyoung doesn't lose the opportunity and takes his hand. It seems like Yuchan has finally surrendered since he's not putting any resistance and is actually following him.  
  
They start walking towards the bathroom, (well, more like searching for it, since Junyoung has no idea where is it and neither does Yuchan).  
  
"Back stabbed by my own hyung, I can't believe this" The shorter man suddenly mutters.  
  
"I was sure he was going to help you escape. I'm glad he didn't though, because I'd have followed you all night if I had to." Junyoung explains. "This outcome was unavoidable."  
  
"Why are you so adamant."  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
After a couple of minutes, they finally find the bathroom. Since the party is taking place in Bora's parents house and it's huge as heck, it becomes quite difficult to find your way around.  
  
When they enter the place Yuchan takes off his jacket and starts untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt immediately. He's very quiet too. All of a sudden Junyoung is afraid that he made his boyfriend mad because of this little mess. He makes a humming noise at the back of his throat, unbuttons his shirt too and then glances at the other.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Huh? No, I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you this quiet."  
  
"I'm just thinking about how should I wear your other shirt so it doesn't look enormous on me." He shrugs. Is this some passive aggressive behaviour? Junyoung is not sure.  
  
"It's not that big, or at least there's not much difference to what you were already wearing." Yuchan finishes unbuttoning his shirt, raising an eyebrow at him, but Junyoung continues. "And you look great with anything anyway."  
  
"So do you. I don't get why you're this determined to wear this today."  
  
"Because I'm a bullheaded dolt, but you already knew that."  
  
He probably wasn't expecting Junyoung to say that about himself because after hearing him Yuchan snorts. He loves when Junyoung roasts himself. After a while he finally takes off the shirt and hands it to him.

"Don't be mad please," Junyoung says, trying to sound as sweet as possible. He takes the shirt and places it at the basin. Then he moves closer to his boyfriend, his eyes studying Yuchan's face for any kind of reaction. Then he just goes for it and kisses his forehead.  
  
"I told you I'm not," it sounds sincere enough, and by the way Yuchan is now smiling at him and putting his arms around Junyoung's neck... yeah he's going to believe it.  
  
Junyoung takes him into his arms, placing his hands in Yuchan's waist. He loves how the younger man always fits into his embrace, like it was just meant to be this way. 

They get so close that their faces are just a couple of centimeters apart. Junyoung stops the teasing and closes the small distance separating their lips to kiss him, gently. The shorter man kisses him back and, even if they shouldn't because they are in the house of his friend's parents, the kiss gets more and more aggressive. Junyoung knows they've got to stop. But well, two or three more kisses won't hurt anybody.

That's exactly when someone else opens the door, though.

"-AH woops, sorry, I should have knocked the door first. Don't mind me please." And the person closes the door immediately after.

That surprised (and amused) voice belongs to Hyunggeun. There's no doubt.

_Oh no._

_..._

_Why didn't they lock the door, are they stupid??_

"...Okay, I think we should get going." 

"Me too."

They dress up in a hurry. The loose shirt looks good on Yuchan just as Junyoung thought before, but he can't make any comment about it because his mind is somewhere else.

"Do you think he will tell the others."

"Maybe."

"If he does, do you think they will make fun of us."

"Absolutely."

_Goddammit._

It was bad enough that they were caught up kissing, but semi-naked? This is so embarrassing.

When they are back to the party, they try to act naturally, as if nothing has happened. The party goes on and no one comments anything about it, so maybe Hyunggeun has kept his mouth shut.

When they go back home, though, and after checking his phone, Yuchan looks at him horrified. He has a message from Bora.

\- **Everyone was gossiping about you two exchanging shirts at some point of the party, what in the world did you kids do?**  -

Okay, some gossiping here and there is not that bad, they can explain themselves. Even though the reason behind might seem a little dumb.

"Don't worry people can gossip all the want," Junyoung remains unbothered.

Then he's the one receiving a message.

It's Gwangsuk.

\- **First you are late and then you screw each other in the bathroom of my parents in law, you guys are extremely grounded.** -

 

_Fine._

  
He's not arriving late to a party ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but to add my son Marco at the end, sorry, I just love him <3  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
